custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Universe Online
Bionicle Universe Online '''also known as '''BUO '''or Bionicle Universe is fictional free-to-play MMORPG. It features a new being awakening on the world of Spherus Magna. The player is able to travel, interact, upgrade with other players, and participate competitively in Arena Matches or join quests with other players. Story 5,000 years after Journey's End and the Reformation of Spherus Magna. The inhabitants of the of two different universes from the ones on Bara Magna and Matoran Universe come together in one. The Makuta may have been defeated but there is evil among them with Dark hunters and others a like roaming the world. The new generation of heroes comes to help and keep the evil at bay with new Toa and Glatorian and others that follow to protect the new world of Spherus Magna. Character Creation Before you are awaken on Shperus Magna you will create an character avatar. You will have different choices of species to play with. The player will have full customization of your character from mask, armor and weapons including markings, body size and more. Build a Hero # Head: Mask (Toa) and Helmet (Glatorian) # Torso/Chest # Arms # Legs # Feet # Primary Weapon (No powers until progressed) # Secondary Weapon (Shields, Dual-Wield Weapons)(Optional) # Elements # Body Armor (No powers until progressed) (Chest, Arms, Legs, Feet) # Accessories (Capes, etc.) # Markings Playable Races *Matoran *Toa (Upgrade from Matoran) *Glatorian *Skrall *Skakdi (Expansion) *Vortixx (Expansion) *Dark Hunters (Expansion) Unplayable Races *Turaga *Great Beings *Elemental Lords *Makuta *Agori Available Elements * Fire * Water * Ice * Air * Earth/Rock * Stone/Sand * Light * Shadow * Iron Unavailable Elements * Sonics * Gravity * Plasma * Magnetism * Lightning * Psionics Game Modes/Servers Servers *PvE: Player versus Environment *TvT A: Toa versus Toa Arena Game Modes *Battle Arena *Team vs Team *Kolhii game matches *Capture the Mask (Flag) *Free for all *King of the Kanohi (Hill) *Region War or RvR (Region vs Region) (Red vs Blue but in different Elements) *Raids *Strikes *Quests *Missions *Survival *Rahi Wave *Racing *Last Hero Standing (L.H.S.) *Mutate (Infection) Upgrade System Almost all weapons of uncommon or higher rarity have perks and upgrades that can be unlocked by earning Bio experience or Bio XP for short with the weapons and armor equipped. Perks typically come in the form of different swords, armor, shields, blasters, adjustments to attributes, special abilities and increased attack power. You can earn Bio XP from side quests, racing or simply forging. Before upgrades can be used, they must be purchased with Bio XP and/or other upgrade materials such as Weapon Parts. Special weapons require Power up Energy for the last few damage upgrades. Masks require an Light Stones for the last damage upgrade. Upgrades in the same column, such as blades, can be swapped for free once purchased. Level Sets * 1-20 Matoran, Starter Glatorian, Skakdi, Skrall and Vortixx * 20-30 Starter Toa (Upgraded after Matoran), Mid-Glatorian, Skakdi, Skrall and Vortixx * 40-50 Mid-Toa, Mid-Glatorian, Skakdi, Skrall and Vortixx * 60-70 Advanced Toa, Advanced Glatorian, Skakdi, Skrall and Vortixx * 80-100 Complete Toa, Complete Glatorian, Skakdi, Skrall and Vortixx Vendors * Matoran - Mask Vendors * Toa Legends - Side Quest Vendors * Agori - Vehicle Vendors * Glatorian - Side Quest, Weapons Vendors * Great Beings - Missions and Power Vendors * Turaga - Side Quest, Mission and Power Vendors * Vortixx - Special Weapon and Armor Vendors Classes * Warriors * Hunters * Healers * Titans Expansions/DLC's Legends Pack (Limited Edition) * Toa Mata Mask, Body Parts and Weapons * Toa Metru Nui Masks, Body Parts and Weapons * Toa Inika/Mahri Masks, Body Parts and Weapons * Toa Ignika Mask, Body Parts, Weapons and Vehicle Skakdi Pack Skakdi are now playable in the Bionicle Universe to Masks, Body Parts, Weapons and Powers. Vortixx Pack Vortixx are now playable in the Bionicle Universe of Body Parts, Weapons and Powers. Dark Hunters Pack Dark Hunters are now playable in the Bionicle Universe of Masks, Body Parts and Powers Mata Nui and Metru Nui Map Expansion Mata Nui Island and the Metru Nui City are available to PvP matches only. Okoto Pack and Expansion The Okoto Island, Masks and Body parts from the Generation 2 Toa are now playable. Music/OST * Main Menu Theme Song * Character Creation Theme Song * Fire Region Theme Song * Water Region Theme Song * Air/Jungle Region Theme Song * Stone Region Theme Song * Earth Region Theme Song * Ice Region Theme Song * Battle Arena Theme Song Trivia * Bionicle Universe is based off from World of Warcraft and Bungie's Destiny. * This is '''NOT a real game. This is a simple fan made fictional game. * Mutate is inspired from Halo's "Infection" * Last Hero Standing is inspired from Destiny's "Free-for-all" * This is '''NOT '''a crossover. Category:Games Category:Master DA Games Category:MMORPG